


Love Drunk

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Genderqueer Character, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Amelia is a small town sheriff trying to bring law and order to a little town out west, and all in all, it's a pretty good gig for a rowdy lesbian. Then, one day a pretty little saloon girl shows up, and Amelia finds herself face to face with her childhood sweetheart.Tammy is genderfluid, but she's always felt more like a woman than anything else. She knows about her dear sheriff's predilection for pretty women, but she's too afraid to try for much because of her own self-consciousness about her body. Will our leading ladies figure it out before Tammy is off wandering again?





	Love Drunk

“You’re lookin’ real nice today Miss Amelia,” Tammy coos at the woman sitting at the bar. She might be a short little thing, but Tammy is well aware that Amelia is more than capable of taking care of herself.

Amelia’s nursing a whiskey on the rocks, and she doesn’t look pleased.

“Don’t feel so nice,” Amelia says back. “The little bastard I was chasin’ down got away. Doubt he’ll be back this way any time soon.”

“Oh don’t be so hard on yourself, hun,” she says, leaning against the bar next to her. “You’ll get him next time.”

“If there is a next time,” she replies, downing the rest of her drink and ordering another.

It isn’t all that often that Amelia comes to drink. It’s dangerous enough being a sheriff in a town like this without being drunk on top of it. Sometimes, though, she’ll come in and see them. There are two moods in particular that often bring her here- disappointment and success. Needless to say, Tammy much prefers success, because then she can usually get quite a few good tips from her.

Perhaps a few chaste kisses too, but only if she’s real lucky.

Today she wonders if she’ll even get Amelia to talk all that much. Which is a shame too because Tammy loves talking to her. She’d just have to do her best to cheer her up. So she offers Amelia a hand, and she kisses her knuckles. “C’mon over here with me and dance, Miss Amelia. Ain’t nobody here gonna judge you any.”

Amelia makes a face and puts her head down onto the table. “Miss Tammy, I don’t feel like dancin’.”

“Hush, no fightin’ me,” she says. “I intend to dance with you, and I won’t take no for an answer.”

Even with her head down like that, Tammy can see the way Amelia starts to smile- a slow sort of expression that she’s clearly trying not to show. Amelia is pretty bad at staying in a sour mood, and she relents after a minute.

“Fine, but only if you buy me another whiskey,” she says.

“I think I can do that,” Tammy answers, grinning. She pulls Amelia up to her feet to lead her into a spot for dancing. She tosses the piano man a bit of money and tells him to play something lively.

—

Amelia is one of the only people in the world that knows Miss Tammy isn’t a ‘Miss’ in a way most people would acknowledge. The two of them had grown up together in the wet heat of Mississippi, and they’d been thick as thieves back then. Tammy was called Tommy back then, but she’d rarely ever wanted to answer to that. Tammy always did like dresses much more, and Amelia herself always preferred pants.

Difference was, of course, that Tammy wanted to be seen as a girl, and Amelia just wanted to wear pants cause it’s easier to beat up boys when you haven’t got a skirt in the way. So they’d go out to play, and Tammy and Amelia would trade clothes in the bushes so they’d both be a bit more comfortable. They’d gotten spanked with a switch on more than one occasion for that kind of behavior, but that never quite deterred them.

Once Amelia got a bit older, her mother passed on- taken by consumption-, and she went west. She didn’t see her old pal for a while after that. Apparently Tammy had the same idea though, and one day a new little saloon girl wandered into town. She was a pretty little thing with deep red hair and a dress that was slightly scandalous to be wearing in public. When Amelia realized who it was, she had been overjoyed. They’d sat down in Amelia’s front sitting room the first night they could and talked well into the early morning.

Tammy had been drifting from town to town-  in some towns she was Tommy and in some she was Tammy. There weren’t many places she felt safe switching between the two, but so far no one had caught on to her game. In a place as wild as this, laws could be broken but some social rules couldn’t. Switching genders when you change your clothes isn’t something that most folks accepted without a sneer. Amelia doesn’t understand why she don’t just switch to Tammy for good- she’d told Amelia more than once that felt nicer for her- but Tammy simply says that Tommy is a fun get-up too sometimes.

Regardless, Tammy had stayed in Amelia’s little town longer than she’d been in any, and Amelia is aiming to keep it that way. Everyone knows the two women are close, and if they think anything weird with it, they never say. They know that the women grew up together and look at the two of them quite as sisters.

Sometimes, this makes Amelia happy as anything, because that means Tammy can come by and stay into all hours of the night without anyone thinking anything scandalous.

Other times, it makes her heart hurt, because she’s afraid Tammy looks at her like a sister as well.

—

Amelia comes into the bar with a smile on her face to see Tammy flirting quite a bit with a table of men. This isn’t a rare sight by any means but not one of Amelia’s favorites. It’s perhaps better than seeing her flirt with some of the ladies come in- they all love it too. Of course, none of them seem to take it very seriously, and they think it’s just a part of the character Tammy builds for her saloon girl act.

Mostly, at least. Amelia is convinced a few of those ladies are half in love with Tammy, and so Amelia’s always quicker to snatch her attentions away from the other ladies. She much prefers Tammy to be flirting with her.

So she waves and watches her friend’s face light up.

“I’ll be with you in a minute, love,” Tammy says. “Lemme get these boys their drinks.”

With a nod, Amelia moves to her usual table, and soon Tammy is slipping her arms around Amelia from behind.

“Hey there, darlin’~” Tammy says softly as she rests face against Amelia’s. “How’s it goin?”

“Pretty good, Miss Tammy,” Amelia says, shivering at the feel of hot breath against her neck. “You’re in a chipper mood yourself, seems like.”

“I’m always in a chipper mood when you come to see me,” she says back, and Amelia thinks that she means it as more than just a flirty line to use on clientele. “What can I get’cha?”

“Hmmm~” Amelia hums back, bringing up a hand to rest over the arms still around her. “Think I might buy something expensive today… but only if I can buy one for you too.”

“I’ll see what the old boss says about that, and maybe he’ll let me come and give the lil lady sheriff some attention.”

“Tell him I’ll get a whole bottle of the stuff if I get to talk to my favorite bar girl.”

Tammy winks at Amelia over her shoulder as she heads towards the bar.

The boss says yes, of course. He doesn’t really particularly care who the drinks are for provided that someone pays for it and his hired help don’t get too drunk to do their job. A good payer could ‘buy’ a bit of time with the lads and ladies of the bar if they wanted it, and nobody quite said anything about it. That was just the way that it always was.

“Well now,” Amelia says as she sips her drink. “Those boys look a bit miffed I snatched up their company.”

“Oh them,” Tammy replies. “They’ll get over it. I’m much more interested in talking to you anyways.”

Tammy rests a hand on Amelia’s knee, and she favors her with a smile. Amelia feels like her heart is in her throat, and she casually puts her arm around the back of Tammy’s chair. She likes how easy Tammy is with physical affection, but at the same time, it also kind of makes her heart go crazy.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Amelia says. “How was your day, darlin’?”

“S’alright,” Tammy says before taking a drink. She leaves red smears on the glass from her lips. “It was a bit slow in the afternoon though.”

“When you get out for the day?”

“’Round sunset, probably. I’m doing double shift for one of the other girls,” she replies. “Should’ve come by earlier! I was lonely~” Tammy squeezes Amelia’s knee.

“You’re a pretty flirt,” Amelia says back, arching a brow at her and downing more of her drink. “I’m sure you found plenty’a company.”

“Maybe,” she replies as she leans her head in against Amelia’s shoulder. “But you're always my favorite customer~”

“Flattery’s not gonna get you anywhere, Miss Tammy,” Amelia says, but she kisses the top of Tammy’s head. Her hair is perfumed, and Amelia pauses long enough to admire the smell of it.

“Is it not?” Tammy asks, and Amelia can tell she’s teasing her from her tone.

“Nope,” she says back as she reaches to pour Tammy another drink.

—

Tammy's boss had basically told her to have fun with the sheriff. She was going to get off work soon anyways, and if the sheriff wanted to treat her, Tammy should enjoy herself. So she had drunk more than she would usually. Amelia had too since she was so set on keeping Tammy all to herself. They talked and laughed and reminisced about old days.

As unexpected as it is, no matter how drunk Amelia is, she manages to keep Tammy’s secret. She can ramble on and on about what a wild little thing Tammy used to be and never once slip up and call her “Tommy” or use ‘he’. This sort of attention even while drunk always makes Tammy feel warm all over. She wonders sometimes if it’s because Tammy knows Amelia’s secret as well. Amelia is just being as careful with Tammy’s secret as she is with her own. Still, Tammy wonders how no one else quite figures out Amelia’s secret just from watching her.

Amelia likes women, and it’s easy enough to see in how she looks at them sometimes. Longing and lust and interest spark in those big baby blue eyes of hers, and it gives her away. To Tammy at least, it has always been obvious, but perhaps Tammy is just good at picking that kind of thing out. They both yearn for things that most folks would despise them for- kindred spirits who just so happened to be tossed together.

At the moment, Amelia has drunkenly launched into a story about when they were kids. They’d went to play in the river (after switching clothes of course), and they both had ended up utterly filthy. She’s amusing a regular customer with how angry Tammy’s mom had gotten, how she’d gotten the switch for ruining her clothes. As expected, Amelia completely sidesteps any mention that the fact Tammy had gotten the switch just as much for being a ‘boy in a skirt.’

Tammy smiles and she wraps an arm around Amelia’s waist, pulling her over.

“Don’t go tellin’ embarrassing stories on me, Miss Amelia. You’ll ruin my mysterious sexy reputation.”

“Doubt anyone could do that, Miss Tammy,” the other patron says, and he winks.

Amelia is drunk enough now that Tammy thinks it’s time to bring her home.

“Well, thank you then~” Tammy says, flashing her sweet smile. “Tell the barkeep I’m leaving. I gotta bring this lil lady home before she hurts herself.”

“I’ve got plenty’a fight still in me, Miss Tammy,” Amelia informs them. “I can have another beer at least.”

“Shush you,” Tammy says. “I’m bringing you home and that’s the end of it!”

Though she pouts, Amelia doesn’t really seem inclined to argue all that much.

“Alright. G’night Sheriff,” the man says and then he tips his hat to Tammy.

Once they’re out in the brisk night air, Amelia shivers and snuggles in real close against Tammy’s side. This is pretty much where Tammy would keep the other woman all the times if she could- warm and safe and bundled close. That isn’t possible, and Tammy isn’t quite sure that Amelia wants that either. Sure the sweet little sheriff flirts with her a lot and cares about her.

But Tammy is well aware that she’s not like other women. She might not be on Amelia’s list of potential lovers. It’s perhaps why Tammy treasures all those sweet pecks on the cheek and on her hair that Amelia is so fond of giving. She’s well aware that it might be all she ever gets.

Tammy is rather soon informed of how very wrong that assumption is.

Once they get into the house, Tammy lights a lamp and moves to help Amelia take her boots off. Although the house isn’t the fanciest in the area, it’s one of the bigger ones in town, and Amelia has taken pretty good care of it. Something about it feels like home to Tammy- which says a lot since she tends to be a bit of a wanderer. 

This isn’t a happy thought because it reminds her that she should probably pick up and leave again soon… She’d only stayed because of the strange things her heart did around her childhood sweetheart. If they could even be called sweethearts back then- more like partners in crime. When she was young, people used to call her a ‘little devil’ and they’d often ask her where the ‘devil’s right hand’ was. Amelia never liked being called that, because it made her sound like a sidekick. Tammy, at least, liked that they were considered a set- a team that people expected to be together.

“Today I’m the devil’s right hand, ain’t I?” Tammy says then as she helps Amelia to her feet to bring her to her bedroom.

“You always have been,” Amelia replies, winking and hugging in against her side. “I was always the brains of the outfit.”

“Mm-hmmm,” she says back. “If you say so.”

Tammy expects an argument, but Amelia falls quiet. In the hallway before making it to her room, Amelia whines softly and looks up into Tammy’s face.

“What’s wrong, hun?” Tammy pauses with her hand on the doorknob, and she looks into her pretty face.

“I need a kiss, Tam,” Amelia says, jerking her chin up a little to look firm.

“Of course. I’ll give you a goodnight kiss when we get you tucked in.”

She pulls the woman into her room, and she sets the lamp down. As she turns to continue pulling Amelia on to her bed, the woman stands up to her full height and starts to frown. Amelia looks a bit belligerent, actually, frowning that way with her chest puffed out.

“Not a goodnight kiss,” she says. Her eyes are still a bit hazy from the alcohol, but it’s clear from her expression that her mind is quite made up. “Like a real honest to God liplock. Right now.”

Every part of Tammy wants to take the offer without thinking about anything else, but Amelia has had more to drink than her. The last thing Tammy wants is to ruin such a lovely friendship with drunken kisses that Amelia will regret in the morning.

“Now sweetie,” Tammy says slowly, taking a step back. “You’re drunk. You’re not thinking so clear.”

“I’m thinkin’ plenty clear!” she responds as she steps forward. “I’ve been thinkin’ about kissin you for so long that I’m tired of thinkin' about it.” She takes another step forward now, hands reaching towards Tammy. “I just want to do it.”

Tammy hesitates, but it’s hard for her to resist. The whole thought that Amelia has been yearning to kiss her is exciting, amazing, everything she’s wanted for a while…  Amelia is also drunk. It could be the liquor talking just as much, and it makes Tammy’s chest feel tight. After a moment she reaches forward to take Amelia’s hands to tug her close.

“O-okay,” Tammy breathes out. “But only one. I don’t want you regretting this in the morning.”

Their heights are pretty similar and Amelia fixes those big blue eyes on hers. Then she gives Tammy the most radiant smile. “I’d never regret you,” Amelia says before leaning in for a slow deep kiss.

It’s a little bit wet and just a smidge uncoordinated, but it’s not bad by any means. There’s quite a bit of feeling in it, actually, and that embarrasses Tammy. It’s an exciting feeling to have someone that you love so dearly kissing you like they adore you too.

Finally Tammy pulls back to look into her face. There’s affection and lust in the other woman’s expression, but Tammy is distracted by how her lipstick has rubbed off onto her mouth. She laughs softly as she reaches up to rub it off.  

“You got red all around your mouth now, hun,” Tammy says, blushing.

“So do you,” Amelia says. She cups Tammy’s face and rubs her finger through the smudged makeup. “S’really lovely actually. I think we should kiss again.”

Tammy leans her face against her hand. “We shouldn’t. Not till you’re sober enough to actually stand up straight.”

“That’s no fun,” Amelia says back, but she’s running out of that drunken energy. It actually looks like she just wants to lie in bed and kiss.

The idea of that makes Tammy’s heart speed up again.

“Let’s get you in bed…” She’s leading her back and trying to help her get her clothes off. When she seems like she can handle it, Tammy moves to get her nightdress.

“Get two,” Amelia says, flashing her a flirtatious grin. “Stay for the night.”

This is an offer that Amelia’s made many many times, but this is different. After kissing her that way- after seeing how very much Amelia wanted to kiss her a second time, the thought of lying in bed next to Amelia sounds a bit dangerous. When she opens her mouth, she realizes that Amelia would argue, and she resolves to get the other woman to sleep before she leaves. So for now she humors her, pulling out two night dresses. She tries not to look at Amelia’s body as she pulls her new dress on, but Amelia has slowed down her movements to leave herself ‘on display’ longer.

Tammy wonders if that’s just the sluggishness setting in after the alcohol or if Amelia wants to tease her. When Amelia looks back and bites her lip, clearly waiting to see the other change, Tammy decides that Amelia is definitely trying to seduce her.

“Get into bed you naughty thing,” Tammy says, swatting Amelia’s bottom.

Though she laughs rather loudly, Amelia listens. She won’t settle in until Tammy has changed and climbed into bed too though.

“Good night,” Tammy murmurs before blowing out the lantern. “Now sleep.” 

Amelia still snuggles close and she ends up kissing Tammy’s neck gently. Thankfully, she doesn’t do much more. She falls asleep with her face pressed against Tammy’s chest, and she looks so utterly and supremely relaxed that Tammy decides not to leave. She does pull free long enough to let her hair down and wash her face, but then she slips back into bed to snuggle her dearest friend close.

—

Tammy wakes up to Amelia wrapping her arms around her from behind. Amelia presses in close, and Tammy can feel the whole length of her. After she’s all nice and snuggled in, she nestles her face in against Tammy’s hair. For a long time, Tammy just rests in her arms and enjoys the warmth and comfort of Amelia’s embrace. Perhaps she realizes that soon they’re going to have to talk about the kiss the night before—or worse, pretend it didn’t happen.

But first, Tammy intends to enjoy this. She just basks in her arms for a while until she knows she should tell Amelia she’s awake.

“Good morning Miss Amelia,” she says, heart beating faster when Amelia shifts and holds her closer at the sound of her voice. “Sleep well?”

“Pretty good,” she replies. “Not even a headache this morning.”

“Good… Good to hear. I slept well myself too.”

Amelia breathes in, and Tammy thinks that the other is breathing in the scent of her hair. It makes her blush. For another long few minutes, they’re both quiet.

“I’m sorry,” Amelia says, finally breaking the quiet. “About last night, I mean.”

Tammy feels her heart drop. That was absolutely not how she wanted this conversation to start. This is a conversation that Tammy has heard before- it starts with an apology and continues with ‘it didn’t mean anything; it was just the alcohol.’ Tammy doesn’t want to hear it- already she feels stupid about how happy the kiss had made her. Tears well up in her eyes but she steadies herself well.

“It’s not a problem… I understand.” Though she’s proud she kept her voice even for that much, she doesn’t trust herself to go any further.

Then Amelia speaks again. “I really wanted to be sober first time we kissed. But I just got so worked up, you being so perfumed and dolled up and looking so nice.”

It takes several long moments before Tammy can even breathe as she processes exactly what that statement means. She finally takes a breath and rolls over so she can look into Amelia’s face. “You mean you don’t regret it?” It takes Tammy a minute to get turned around enough that she can get Amelia to stop hiding her face against her hair. “You still wanna kiss me like that? Even without the liquor messing you up?”

Tammy must look really surprised, because Amelia actually laughs softly at her expression.

“’Course I do,” she says back. “Thought you already knew that—why should you be so surprised?? You know I like women.”

Tammy squirms and can’t quite meet her eyes. “I’m not exactly like other women though… not working with the same, uh, equipment.”

This has been the biggest concern for her- although Amelia clearly accepts Tammy as a woman, she still knows that Tammy’s body isn’t ‘normal’ for a woman. Tammy had been battling with the idea that her body was too different from other women for Amelia to find her attractive.

But then familiar fire comes into Amelia’s face. She takes hold of Tammy’s cheeks and meets her eyes. “What on God’s green earth gives you the idea that your ‘equipment’ changes how I feel about you??” She kisses her forehead sweetly and continues. “You’re the prettiest woman this side of the Mississippi- hell, prettiest woman in the whole damn country. The only concern I’ve had about your ‘equipment’ is whether or not somebody other’n me was usin’ it.”

Tammy is flustering now and nervous enough that she’d like to hide her face. Her cheeks are bright red, and she squirms under Amelia’s attention.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Tammy says as she finally meets Amelia’s eyes. “Just… just tell me what exactly it is you’re tryin’ to say.”

“I’m tryin’ to say,” she murmurs to her, “that I love you. That I got worked up last night cause you’re so lovely and I’ve been… well I been scared.”

“Scared of what?” Those three words—‘I love you’— has her heart racing, but she realizes there’s something more here. She leans in to kiss her cheeks, running her fingers through Amelia’s hair, trying to soothe her enough to continue.

“That you’d be leavin’ soon. You said you don’t stay in one place too long… I was worried you’d up and go before I had a chance…. To tell you how I feel about you.”

Amelia chews on her lip, a nervous habit she’s always had. It’s rather endearing to Tammy. It takes Tammy a few moments to find the words what she wants to say. “How could I leave?” she asks. “I love you too much too go anywhere without you.”

Instantly, Amelia’s whole expression is bright, and she’s dragging Tammy in for a hug. They hold each other for a long time, but when she starts to pull back, Tammy grins. “Think it’s time for that sober kiss, darlin’,” she murmurs.

Amelia grins back. “I’d hate to keep you waitin’.” Then she leans in for several passionate ‘good morning’ kisses.


End file.
